The Greaser Eating Moths
by Points
Summary: A mob of Moths attacks the greasers, but there's something unusual about these moths... Oneshot


A/N: Don't… Ask. And it's a ONESHOT  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine

The morning was normal at the Curtis residence, just the way Darry liked it. The paper was on the door step, there were eggs in the refrigerator, and there was no one in the living room, meaning everyone in the gang had probably had a decent night. The sun was shining, so he knew he'd have a good day roofing houses. In other words, this was the kind of day Darrel Curtis loved.

Darrel Curtis was dwelling on how find of a day this was when he sat down at the kitchen table to read the morning paper. He had just thought that he should wake Soda up so he could get to work on time when he noticed a moth on the wall. The moth, in Darry's opinion, was ruining the looks of the room with its slightly blue tinted body, so he got up, rolled up his paper to hit it, lifted his arm and – missed.

"What the heck?" Darry asked, because the moth had disappeared. It didn't cross his mind that moths flew and didn't disappear, in his mind it disappeared and that was all there was to it! That is, until, he was looking around, and he saw it had landed on his arm, so he swooshed it away with his hand- he didn't have time to spend trying to kill moths! However, when he swooshed it away, he had caught sight of something that might just have ruined his day.

"That moth ate my shirt!" Darry said, noticing the moth sized hole in his shirt, exactly where the moth had landed. That is where Darrel Curtis's day started to go wrong.

"What did you say, Darry?" Two-Bit asked, standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Don't… Move…" Darry said, rolling up his paper again.

"Uh… Darry?" Two-Bit said, but Darry kept moving stealthily towards him, newspaper at the ready. Two steps away and-

"Darry?" Soda asked, walking into the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing?"

WHAM!

"Ow, Darry!" said Two-Bit, but Darry had a maniac gleam in his eyes.

"You had a moth on you… And it ate part of your shirt."

"It what?" Sure enough, looking down, Two-Bit noticed part of his shirt was missing. "I'm getting out of here," Two-Bit said, but before he could reach the door, two other greasers ran in, slamming it behind them.

"We just got chased here by moths!" Johnny said, his hands on his knee's, panting.

"What?" said Darry, still with the crazy glare in his eyes.

"These great big moths were glowing blue and chased us down the street!" Steve said, appearing as exhausted as Johnny.

"It was like there was this mob of them or something…" said Steve, lighting a cigarette.

Darry was seething with rage. The nerve of those moths! First, the ruined his morning, then they ran his friends down the street? He'd get even, if it was the last thing he did. This called for bug spray. He ran to the closet and brought it out.

"Bring it on!" he called, running for the door and opening it, only to be covered in moths in seconds. They were crawling up his shirt, down his pants, in his socks, up his nose… So he sprayed at his face with bug spray, only to have the bugs fly away and get himself covered in toxic fumes.

Suddenly, he heard coughing in the back round.

"Darry, shut the door!" someone called, so he did, but he thought the wood felt a little too close to his arm, so he looked down… Only to see the moths had eaten all his clothing.

"Ahh!" Darry screamed, running into the living room and grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around himself, only to look down and see that it was being eaten by the second too! Unsure what to do, he started randomly spraying the bug spray bottle around, only to find that it ran out of fluid. So, he threw it into the huge swarm of moths that seemed to be multiplying by the second and saw a few fall down. The moths were so thick that there was a spray-can sized hole in the middle of them. Darry didn't know what to do, so he took the last resort and locked himself in his bedroom.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he heard from out in other parts of the house, and various doors slammed shut. Darry assumed that everyone had locked themselves in rooms as not to be seen naked by eachother.

"What to wear…" Darry asked himself, opening his dresser drawer, only to find it full of dead moths and no clothes. He opened his closet; same scenario… There wasn't even any bedding on his bed! What could he do?!

Just then, Darry heard the front door slam and heard Dally say, "Where the hell is everybody? Neat effect, all these dead moths, wish I knew what they were for…"


End file.
